The Nations Discover Nickelodeon
by PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie
Summary: Poor Canada doesn't feel noticed... if only he watched Nickelodeon... -P & H


**The Nations Discover Nickelodeon!**

**Chapter 1: Flipping Through the Channels**

**America's POV:**

The Nations decided to hold a meeting after Germany pointed out that they still haven't made a solution for global warming yet, or at least weren't able to solve the problem or succeed. They held the meeting in New York in America, where they kept a secret meeting building. Well, I was pretty happy since they were holding it in my country.

"So," Germany yelled from across the table. "Does anyone have a solution that will succeed?"

I raised my hand with best solution the world has ever known.

"Yes, America?" Germany yelled pointing at me.

"Well, we should build a robot that blows like an air conditioner and send it to outer space to orbit around the earth to keep us cool!" I explained.

Everyone stared oddly for some reason. I turned and saw England shake his head and Canada wave his hand vigorously. Then I turned to see Italy clap his hands like a maniac.

"Bravo, bravo! Best idea ever!" he exclaimed. "Germany let's do it!"

I stood up and bowed.

"England, why couldn't you have raised him to not be such an idiot!" France complained to England, "I mean, I raised Canada just fine!"

"Hey!" I protested.

"Canada?" England replied confused.

I turned to see Canada again but only this time he put down his hand in despair and lowered his head, squinting his eyes, practically in tears.

"Canada," I said to England. "He's right there!" I pointed to him.

"I don't see anyone, just a polar bear," said England.

"He's the guy that looks like me," I explained.

"I don't recall," said England.

Canada sighed. He put his head down again. I felt bad for my brother.

"He just had an idea," I said. "He was waving his hand like an idiot!"

I looked to see him glare evilly at me.

"He's also the one that wants to kill me right now."

I walked over to him and pulled on his hair. "THIS GUY!"

"OW!" yelled Canada.

"Ohhh, Canada," said England, clueless. "I apologize, Canada, really."

"It's fine…" Canada sighed.

**Canada's POV:**

Why don't they notice me? I'm not invisible!... at least I don't think I am! Magic thing that makes me invisible, KNOCK IT OFF!

"Well since we see you're here, what was your idea?" asked Germany.

I was about to say something then everyone started looking around saying "Where'd he go?" I was getting furious. They still didn't notice me after America pointed me out. How come America gets all 'glorified' and crap? I was sure they'd notice me this time. I turned to see America looking at me sympathetically. I walked out of the room sadly.

**America's POV:**

I watched Canada walk out of the room. No-one seemed to notice my poor brother. I decided to walk out after him. Once I walked out of the room I heard the other nations start to freak out like "What is he doing?", "Where is he going?" and crap like that. Then I heard Germany say "Meeting adjourned," and everyone started to walk out of the room.

I looked around and I couldn't find Canada anywhere. He must've ran the whole time. I decided to give up and just go home.

~0~

Once I got home, I opened the door, crashed on the couch, and turned on the TV. There was something about kids in school learning about the nations. One kid was able to name them all. Well, the only nation they didn't say was Canada. The teacher didn't even bother to correct them. She just said they were right and gave them a gold star. My face was red in anger. I changed the channel, disgusted.

This channel was no better. It was a movie, on a business scene where they were talking about naming each nation. They did all the nations… except for Canada. I screamed in anger.

"What the crap?" I yelled, "Even TV doesn't notice him!"

But then I found out I was wrong. Not all the channels missed him. I found one that actually had an obsession with him…

**Author's notes:**

**PARAMOREROCKS: Hey! We're finally working together on a story (for those who don't know, me and Hoodie are different people sharing an account. I do most of the stories but now Hoodie's starting to get into writing!) Yay! So, thanks for reading and please review! ROCK N' ROLL! :P Sorry it's short next chapter will be longer I promise!**

**Hoodie: I actually helped! Yoo hoo! Yay! We're working together!... well, bye! Review! I DEMAND it!... Plz? Thanks a bunch! :D**


End file.
